Strength
by MichelleBA
Summary: It's all love and fluff until the crazy ex-boyfriend shows up.
1. Chapter 1

This is actually a really old, collaboration fics between about 4 authors on the FHTMA Fan Fiction forums at Delphi Forums

_This is actually a really old, collaboration fics between about 4 authors on the FHTMA Fan Fiction forums at Delphi Forums . com. TonyIsHOTTT, MichelleBA, DAMTonysHot, TnM2geda4eva, and LoVe24eva were the main authors._

_So far this story is left at HUGE cliffhanger, which I'm gonna try to work on as I post it and see the reactions._

_So without any further ado here's the first part…_

It was the end of a very stressful day at CTU, and a lot, and I mean a lot had gone on between Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler, they talked about going on a date, they argued, they made up, they kissed!

"So where should we go on our date?" Michelle asked breaking the kiss.

Tony pulled Michelle in for another kiss, then whispered in her ear, "As long as I'm with you, I really don't mind"

"I agree, but right now anywhere but here because I can't stand to be in this building any longer," she said breathlessly.

Tony looked at Michelle and said "I'll meet you at my car in 10", he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left his office - they may be deciding to give things a go between them but that didn't mean they were ready for everyone to know about them yet.

She smiled went down to her desk to log out and saw a message on her screen saying she was needed in tech 1. She walked through the door of tech 1 and looked around no one was there, and then all of a sudden everything went black.

_There is many chapters already done… this is not the huge cliffhanger we left off at!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Someone asked (since I have the next few chapters ready "what are you waiting for

_Someone asked (since I have the next few chapters ready "what are you waiting for?" I couldn't come up with answer to that question so I decided to post the next chapter…lol_

Tony went back up to his office, logged off, and grabbed his keys, he also noticed Michelle's computer was on but she wasn't there, but he figured she had just stepped away so he went to the garage and started up the car, waiting for her.

He turned the radio on and looked at the clock on the console the clock read "8:21" he rubbed his head and shut his eyes waiting for Michelle.

After 25 minutes he looked at the clock "8:46" it read. "Where the hell is she?" he thought so he turned off the car and headed back into CTU.

He walked in to see her desk the same as it was before he read her screen it said, "Assistance requested in Tech1" Tony rushed off to Tech 1.

Tony walked in to see Michelle bruised and bleeding tied to a chair, but before he could help her every thing went dark and he felt himself sink to the floor.

Michelle screamed as a blurred figure tried to knock Tony unconscious, Tony was trying to hold on, hold on for his life, and for the sake of Michelle.

Tony heard Michelle let out a scream that alone, the thought that she was hurt, was enough to keep going. He opened his eyes to see Carrie and a very large man standing above him.

Tony quickly swung his leg to the left, knocking both Carrie and the large man to the floor, but the large man quickly pulled out a gun - 'Think fast Tony, Think!!'

Tony swung his arm left and knocked the gun out of his hand only to feel something pushing on the back of his head, he turned to see Carrie with a gun pointed straight at his head he heard Michelle scream "No!"

Tony began talking to Carrie, "Look Carrie, I know you don't wanna do this, you know you wont get away with it..." Tony carried on his little speech, meanwhile slowly slipping his hand in his pocket - and pressing speed dial...

'Its a good thing I put Jack on speed-dial during the crisis today' he thought as held down 8.

Jack looked at his phone, Tony, "Bauer", "Hello, Tony?", "You there?", then he heard Carrie, and Tony explaining how she doesn't want to do it - Jack quickly stepping into Bauer mode grabbed his gun and left the hospital, he's Jack he'll be fine.

Jack started driving and immediately started to feel the effects of the medication kicking in but he drove on regardless.

Tony was still trying to keep Carrie calm, he knew Jack would have understood the message but he just wished he would hurry up!

"This is so wrong! How she can betray you yet you take her over me regardless! Its not fair, but I will show you what a good woman I am… I'll spare you" she turned to Michelle "you however are a different story," she said as she kicked Michelle so that her chair went flying up against the back wall.

Michelle's head slammed up against the back wall and she felt something wet behind her head as everything went dark.

Tony knew he was shouting her name, but it didn't feel like it was him - it felt like he was watching it all happen from above, just as he was about to pass out from the stress, the door flung open.

Jack grabbed Carrie and put the gun up to her head and yelled "Drop your weapons" they did as they were instructed he continued "put your hands on the back of your heads and interlock your fingers!"

Jack untied Tony who then despite his weakness ran to Michelle untied her and cupped his hands to cradle her face "Michelle?... Chelle baby are you ok?" for a split second it hit him that was the first time he had ever called her anything but 'Michelle'.

Michelle was still unconscious, and Tony was beginning to panic, "Oh god, Chelle, please..." Tony stopped himself mid sentence as he felt the wetness at the back of her head...

He scooped her up into his arms careful not to move her too much and carried her down to medical on the way Jack saw him and ran after him and said "Oh my god Tony is she ok!?" Tony just kept walking.

As Tony entered medical he realized he had sent all doctors home for the night and turned around to go to his car, he desperately hoped she would make it.

Tony carried on walking down the hallways of CTU, Jack had been talking to him for the past 10 minutes and Tony still hadn't answered, he was in total shock, "Tony, please answer me, she'll be ok, we've just gotta get her to the hos..." Michelle's body began to shake rapidly and Tony collapsed to the floor.

As they went down together Jack grabbed Tony's head so it wouldn't hit the floor. Since Michelle's head was tucked into Tony her head also didn't hit the floor.

Jack opened his car and put Michelle on the back seat, he then reached for a bottle of water and threw it over Tony, a few spurts of water later Tony became conscious again "Tony, I know this is hard but you have to stay with me, we've got to get Michelle to the hospital" Tony nodded and they spent the journey to the hospital in silence.

The car ride seemed to last an eternity, the hospital was 14 minutes away, while he waited Tony gently caressed Michelle's face and played with her curls watching her breathe gently, that alone was calming him down.

As Tony watched Michelle breathe he noticed her stop breathing and immediately sealed his lips over hers trying to force life into her, Jack turned around yelling "Tony what the hell are you doing!?"

Tony quickly glanced up to Jack, and said "She's not breathing" Tony panicking, and face drip white began CPR as Jack sped off through 2 sets of lights...

Tony took a deep breath and passed it to Michelle as they pulled up at the hospital, when finally Michelle coughed and started breathing again Tony relaxed a little as they brought the stretcher to the side of Jack's SUV.

Tony helped them move Michelle onto the stretcher, they pushed her down the hallway at a rapid pace it was then that Tony felt his ankle throb and he fell to the floor yelping in pain.

Jack ran over to Tony, "Tony, you okay?"

Tony got up and sat on a nearby bench, "Yeah, forget about it, I've gotta be strong for Michelle" Tony thought of the way he'd acted around her since he'd said 'see you tomorrow' and realized how much he must care for her, he's been worrying about her constantly like they've been dating for years but they've not been on one date. 'God I hope she's ok' thought Tony

Jack helped Tony up, and helped him to limp into the room they working on Michelle in when they got to the door a doctor stopped them.

When they got to the door the doctor said "Sorry, only next of kin is allowed in while we are working, at least until she is released in to recovery" they nodded their heads, but the doctor motioned for Tony to walk in and Tony looked at him confusedly "Mr. Dessler you may come in" Tony smirked at Jack and went in.

Tony went in and stood watching them all hovering around Michelle, "You can come closer if you like sir, hold her hand for support, something it'll be comforting for her, and she needs that right now" Tony just nodded and went and held her hand, "Come on baby, you can get through this"

"She's going to need stitches" the doctor said "Mr. Dessler I need your consent".

"Yes of course do what ever you need to do. Just please help her" Tony said worriedly.

The doctors and nurses carried on the whole procedure, taking a total of one hour thirty five minutes, Tony spent the entire time by her side, praying to God that she'd be okay.

When they finished the doctors left the room leaving Tony alone with Michelle, he was so happy this nightmare was coming to an end, he pulled a chair up next to her bed and laid his head on her lap- he was exhausted.

Michelle opened her eyes, her head hurt like hell she felt some sort of weight on her stomach and saw Tony fast asleep on her, she smiled at this and rubbed his head softly.

He looked so worn out, she cringed at the memory of had happened, cringed at the idea of Carrie killing Tony, cringed at the thought of the pain he must have been in. Tony opened his eyes and looked up at Michelle whose eyes were watery like she was about to cry, Michelle looked like she was in deep pain.

"Chelle, what's wrong" She forced a smile, and said "Everything today, it's just been a lot to take in, and my head hurts a little, I'll be ok" she said with another forced smile.

"I know you'll be ok, Chelle, because I love you and will do anything to make sure of it," Tony replied smiling back with eyes filled with happiness and tears.

"Thanks Tony, I love you," Michelle said forcing a smile knowing she was still in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was going so fast between Tony and Michelle now, they had already confessed their love for each other, the same day

Everything was going so fast between Tony and Michelle now, they had already confessed their love for each other, the same day they had their first kiss, and the day that they actually became Tony and Michelle. And they were both getting so excited because tonight was their first date - it had been so hard to get time off work since the bomb but now 3 days later, it was finally here. They had spent time together in the few days since the bomb though, and grown so much closer to one another in that short space of time.

Later that day they left the hospital hand in hand when they got outside they heard someone call their names.

They both turned around to see Jack running towards them, "Hey" they both said in unison, "I was just coming to tell you Chappelle gave you both the rest of the week off, you just have to do a debrief and your free"

"K" Tony said nodding his head. Jack looked down at their hands which were together and raised an eyebrow "I was also uh...wondering how you were planning to get home since you rode in my car here... I know you probably didn't remember Michelle but Tony..." Tony smiled and looked around trying to think of where he was going "Yeah uh I don't know what I was thinking" he said Jack smiled "Well we can do your debrief in the hospital" The three of them walked back in to the hospital with Tony and Michelle still holding hands.

Once they were seated in the hospital, Michelle became very tense, but Tony soothed her until it all began.

Chappelle walked in to the hospital and saw Michelle and Tony who let go of each other immediately "Michelle you first" he said walking in to the other room and motioning for Michelle to enter 'Wow, how sympathetic' Tony thinks.

Once Michelle disappeared into the room another agent came over to debrief Tony so Tony nodded and followed the agent willing one last glance at the room Michelle went in.

Michelle took a seat, and Ryan Chappelle started "Right Michelle lets start from the beginning, you might as well give your debrief for the entire day, that way you don't have to do two, so start from when you came into work that morning" Oh this should be fun, Michelle thought.

By the end of the debrief Michelle was choking back tears really hard, but Ryan didn't notice, to him she was totally composed, so they finished the debrief and Michelle left the room immediately before she lost it.

Tony finished around the same time as Michelle, and was just coming out of the door as they crossed paths, "Michelle, you okay?" Michelle just nodded and ran to the ladies room, she couldn't let him see her fall apart again today, and she needed to be alone, go home get some rest, think everything through, too much had happened today and it was getting to her, she needed time - Tony would have to wait. (As much as she hated to admit it)

Tony followed her as far as his gender would permit. He waited outside the bathroom for about four minutes before deciding she probably needed some time alone so he headed home.

Michelle was in the ladies room for approximately 12 minutes, she left hoping to find Tony but she knew he must have gone. She was so confused by her own feelings, today had really screwed her up, she wanted Tony, she felt like she needed him right now, but at the same time she just wanted him to be as far away from her at the moment, because to put it simply she had her fair share of problems.

Tony was at home by now, but despite how tired he was he couldn't fall asleep. 'Man I can't her off my mind' he thought over and over. Then the phone rang and he heard her broken voice on the other end...

"Chelle?" he asked, obviously concerned for the woman he knew he loved. "I just needed someone to... uh... to talk to Tony..." she stuttered whilst stifling a whimper. "Chelle, sweetheart, do you want me to come over?" the phone was silent for a minute, and then came her reply, "No Tony really its fine, I just needed someone to talk to" they talked for almost 25 minutes, and then Michelle heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find a very wet Tony, mobile still in hand.

"Tony?" she said knowing very well it was Tony but not being able to believe it. "How you feeling?" he asked still standing on her porch. She wiped a tear looked up at him, "Sorry, I would give you a hug but I'm wet" Just then she fell into his arms. There they were on her front porch hugging tightly in the rain.

Tony pulled back from the hug, and Michelle just pulled him closer, so Tony picked them both off the hard floor and carried her over to the couch. Every now and again he would kiss her forehead, and he told her when she's ready to talk he's here.

After about ten minutes of holding her tense body she started to relax and within minutes she had fallen asleep. He looked down and smiled and thought 'she was probably exhausted'

When he realized she was asleep he sat there a while trying to decide on a few things: should he put her in bed? Change her? Leave her dressed as she is? Stay on the couch? In the bed? Leave her on the couch?

After a few minutes he decided against changing her 'that could be too intrusive' he thought 'I'll just take her up to bed and figure the rest out later'. He took her up and laid her in her bed but as he turned to go get some extra blankets he felt her arm grab his.

"Where are you going?" she asked sleepily

"I was gonna sleep on the couch, because I didn't know if you, well I, uh I wasn't sure if well, I didn't want..." He looked up at her and she was fast asleep. He chuckled and said, "Yeah I'll just sleep on the couch"

He headed for the couch, and resisted the huge urge inside of him, and that really annoying voice that just wouldn't let him be: 'You could snuggle up to her all night, your bodies so close, bodies sharing the warmth' Tony just told the very annoying, loud voice to leave him alone and headed for the sofa.

Then he was questioning himself, but she asked me where I was going, did that mean she wanted me to stay in her room, or just not to go home? Man, are guys supposed to analyze this much!?

Tony laid down on her sofa which was very big and cozy, he stayed awake thinking of being in her bed with her and contemplating going upstairs when he heard a sound coming from the stairs he looked over to the entrance to the living room and saw her. She had the most adorable sleepy looked on her face, with out of control bed-head she sauntered over and asked shyly "Mind if I crash with you?"

"I think that is the only way I will be able to sleep soundly tonight he laid down scooted over and opened his arms and she crawled in. He pulled thick cover over them and she offered her blanket, but through the night they didn't even need both blankets because they had each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Hope you M fans are still out there somewhere. This was a collaboration done a long time ago that I never finished posting.

So while I work on some new Faithfully Yours chapters I figured I'd continue posting this one since its already written.

This was not written just by me it was a group effort:)

Here it is!!

Tony woke up to the strong smell of coffee, which got him right up. He walked in to the kitchen but she wasn't there instead was a note

"Tony,

Went out to get breakfast, made the coffee extra strong cause I know that's just how you like it. Be right back!

-Michelle"

Tony poured himself some coffee and sat on the couch when he noticed a photo album under the table titled "Michelle J. Dessler" 'this outta be good' he thought as he grabbed it.

Tony sat there photo album in hand, and opened the first page. There was a picture of what he supposed was Michelle but she looked no more than 11 years old, she was so cute with her gorgeous curls flying everywhere, she was swinging on a swing in a very large playground. He flicked through a few pics of family members and friends to find more of Michelle and he came to one of Michelle snogging another guy - she looked so happy, his stomach turned into huge knots and twisted and turned inside. 'Give yourself a break, I've dated other people, I've slept with other people for flip sake - oh god Michelle's slept with other people' Now he felt sick again, but he knew he had know right to be so annoyed, protective and jealous of the other guys who have been with her - he had her now, he hoped.

Tony must have been staring at that same pic for a while because when he came out of his daydream, Michelle pounced on him. "Um, I don't think you should look at that" she said. He pulled a face, "I mean you haven't earned the right to see me as a geeky goofy kid yet" she giggled snatching away the photo album.

Tony and Michelle ate breakfast, and finished their coffee. Then they decided to take a walk in the park when all of a sudden Michelle started walking faster and looking around more often. "What's wrong?" Tony asked

"Nothing, I just remembered I forgot something at home," she said looking the other way as a man jogged past.

"Michelle..."Tony started as the man who had jogged by turned around and looked at her.

"Michelle Dessler is that you?" Michelle looked defeated. She rolled her eyes.

"Hi Trevor" she said as she grabbed Tony's arm and started to walk again.

'He looks familiar' Tony thought to himself "Why don't you return my phone calls?" he asked annoyed but obviously trying to be somewhat friendly.

"We need to leave now," Michelle muttered.

"You ok?" Tony muttered back

"No" she said

"Wanna run?" he asked under his breath… she smiled and they took off across the car toward their car. He followed them so they jumped in the car and Tony began to drive away.

"Geez he's a persistent one!" Tony said as he looked at the angry man in the rear view mirror.

Tony still hadn't realized who the guy from the park was - he just thought he must have had some crush on Michelle (which Tony could totally understand), and that Michelle had turned him down. But that was so far from the truth...

Tony pulled into Michelle's driveway. When he turned of the engine Michelle started to talk "Tony I need you to know something, that I think has already been implied, both ways but I just wanna say it."

"I love you too," Tony said

"Hey! You stole my thunder! I wanted to say it first!" she said with a pout

"Then say it" he pulled her closer by the chin.

"I love you," she whispered and he kissed her passionately.

Tony and Michelle headed into Michelle's apartment. Tony grabbed Michelle's hand and pulled her over to the sofa, and sat down, pulling her onto her lap. She gave him a very cheeky smile to which he quickly covered her lips with his.. Michelle kissed him back, but pulled back sooner than usual, "Tony, there's something I want to tell you"

"Sweetheart, um... unless your going senile, we already did the 'I love you' thing" he said with a grin.

"Tony I'm being serious..." Tony stopped her once again, by pulling her in for a kiss.

"You gotta stop doing that!"

"But it works!" he grinned

"That's why you gotta stop! I'm never gonna spit it out unless you stop! Its very... distracting"

Tony rolled his eyes, 'well it worked then!' he thought. "Look lets discuss it over dinner then, I'm taking you out for our first official date… unless it's important"

"It can wait"

Tony gave Michelle a kiss, again, and she left to get ready. Michelle got dressed perfecting in her mind exactly how she was gonna tell him. Tony waited for her they left and went to his house so he could get dressed. Then they finally headed to the restaurant. "I gotta start keeping some clothes in my car this is annoying running back and forth"

"You can keep some at my house" Michelle said

"Really?" Tony asked

"Really" Michelle answered with a smile.

When they arrived at the restaurant Tony went around to Michelle's door and opened it for her, taking her hand, she smiled, not expecting what he had done, and loving the attention. They went in and were seated in a relatively private area, she was thinking how perfectly its was all going and then she remembered what she had to tell him, maybe she wouldn't tell him tonight? Maybe she shouldn't even tell him, after all she doesn't want to ruin the chance of them being together, but then they need to have an honest relationship. 'Does this have to be so damn hard' she thought.

"Tony" she said thinking 'he needs to know' "That man in the park" Michelle stuttered slowly. "He is my ex-fiancé. He asked me when I was drunk, and I was so mad the next day when I found out I immediately dropped the engagement and left him. He still thinks there's a chance."

"Oh" was all Tony managed to get out. 'The man in the photo' he suddenly thought.

"You were happy weren't you?" he asked, knowing full well she was from the big snog and smile on her face in the pic.

She frowned, "I'm happy now, Tony"

"That's not what I asked Michelle, were you happy?" she just stared at him, it was a simple question, just answer it he thought.

"Ok, how long were you together?"

"Look, Tony, I wanted you to know I had an ex fiancé but I didn't want to have to give you full details, its our first date, lets not be so serious, were supposed to have fun..."

Tony cut her off with a forced smile "Fine"

The rest of the date Tony seemed more distant. This is definitely not what Michelle had hoped for yet she had to admit she would wanna know if Tony had any ex-fiancés. She'd probably also want the details. She took a deep breath. They were half way through a movie she had no clue what was going on in it and he looked deep in thought.

"Tony, I need to talk to you I ..." all of a sudden a skittle hit her head "Take it outside!" some fat guy yelled at her.

"Ok" Tony said they walked up the aisle "Jerk!" Tony said to the man as they walked out.

They stood outside the theater in the empty hallway. "I realize that it's unfair to ask for a relationship with you, but not be totally open with you. I'm ready to tell you anything you want to know..." he grabbed her pushed her up against the wall and kissed her.

When they broke apart he said, "You were right you don't have to. It's our first date. If it's too early for you and I haven't earned your trust yet I can, but thank you so much for being honest with me it means so much to me."

"You earned my trust when you saved my life, and I fell in love with you" she said.

He kissed her and whispered, "Thank you"

"Thank _you_" she said "…We were together 5 months and I was happy but there was always something missing and I"

"You don't have to do this, I trust you," He said and they left the theater hand-in-hand. Neither could remember what movie they had gone to see.

Tony and Michelle left the theater and decided to stop at McDonalds because they were still kinda hungry they ordered and sat in the parking lot in their car eating.

"You know what I don't get?" Tony said

"What?" Michelle said with a half-full mouth

"How come you can eat while you drive but you can't talk on your cell phone?" Tony said.

"I think eating is more distracting, but it's not what's most distracting."

"What's most distracting then?" she asked

"You"

When they finished their meals Tony and Michelle headed back to Tony's car, and once again being the gentleman opened her door for her. They held hands all the way back to Michelle's apartment. Michelle knew that they wanted a traditional first date, with the kiss at the end but what was the point, they've already kissed… lots of times, and he's stayed her place already so what should she do, ask him or not?

They got to her place and he walked her to the door, she got out her keys and unlocked the door.

"Um, seeing how we've done this whole dating thing backwards, we kissed, you stayed over, and then we had the first date..." she rambled but was cut off by Tony kissing her and slowly pushing her back against the door. They kissed passionately for a while, and then Tony deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into Michelle's mouth. Tony's body was pushed very firmly against Michelle's, and they both pulled back, "So um did you want to come in?" she asked.

"Of course" Tony said

Michelle giggled and they stumbled in the door, mouths half-fused together, lost in each other, giggling like teenagers only to hear "Surprise!" "Happy Birthday Michelle!" screamed at them from 30 people.


	5. Chapter 5

Michelle looked utterly shocked as she looked around the room at all her family friends and a few co-workers stood there. Tony was just as surprised. "My birthday is not until next week" Michelle said still shocked

"I know but whenever we do it on-time you figure it out" her best friend Jess said "By the way who is this." she said indicating to Tony.

Michelle gave Tony an apologetic look, knowing things would have gone further if they hadn't been interrupted by a surprise party. Tony just smiled kissing her forehead "So aren't you going to introduce me?" he asked.

Michelle led him round the room, to all of her friends, and they all approved of Tony. Which Michelle was thankful for, but what Michelle wasn't thankful for was the fact that they had to go and tell him all of her most embarrassing stories...

A half an hour later.......

Michelle's best friend was telling a story "One time we were at a party and Michelle had brought her brother, well there was a man who looked just like him so she thought it was him. She ran up behind him, covered his eyes and said 'guess who?' and the guy was like 'excuse me?' and she turned beat-red....it was soo funny you had to be there, later that week she found out that was her new boss." Tony and Michelle's best friend started laughing hysterically.

"That job didn't last long" Michelle muttered at this they laughed harder.

Michelle and Tony moved on to the group of co-workers. "They must be shocked," Michelle whispered as they made their way over.

"Hey" Michelle and Tony said in unison to the group, thankfully, it was just friends from CTU no one too scary like Chappelle, or Hammond.

"So..." All the group stood around waiting for one of the to explain the situation - Tony and Michelle being Tony and Michelle.

"So?" They both shook their heads, they could play at this game too.

The group laughed, it was obvious they know each other very well because they always know what the other is about to say (in most cases), and can usually finish off each others sentences.

"Okay, fine, so are you two and item?" Marie asked, one of the youngest of CTU employees.

"I don't think so, we're not? Are we Michelle?" He asked frowning and leaning over to kiss her very passionately which lead to Michelle giggling the whole time.

"What? they might have needed proof." Tony smirked

Michelle leaned over and whispered in his ear so that no one else could here "Or maybe your still a little excited from earlier on this evening"

He smirked again. "Maybe..."

"What are you two whispering about?" Marie asked

"Nothing" Michelle said rolling her eyes

"So how long has this been going on?" Marie asked

Michelle smiled "Seems like forever"

Tony whispered, "It will be forever"

They continued their journey round the room trying to get to everyone, when they noticed a shadow going past the window, a very suspicious shadow, very mysterious. Tony and Michelle saw it at the same time and frowned at each other, whilst everyone else was totally oblivious. Some people saw but took no notice really.

Then Jack came in, and Tony and Michelle laughed. Their job definitely had them getting paranoid! Jack came over and gave them a hug well handshake to Tony.

"Hey guys..." Jack said

"So they actually let you out of hospital today?" Michelle asked

"Well, actually they wouldn't allow it unless someone was at home to look over me, far too protective after last time I broke out…." He was going to continue but Tony cut him off

"So is Kim looking after you then?" He asked knowing that Kim wasn't because she was visiting her aunt. Kim badly wanted to stay to look after her dad, but Jack assured her she'd be fine, plus Kim's aunt was going to have a nervous breakdown if her niece didn't come to see her in person and show her she was fine.

Jack looked away, and Michelle could have sworn she saw his cheeks blush. "Jack?" Tony questioned, obviously amused.

"Okay, well Kate said she'd... uh... well yeah Kate's looking after me" He answered, defeated.

Tony smiled, he was very happy with his work. Jack looked at Tony's ankle, it looked much better, and he no longer had a crutch. "Yeah, sorry about your ankle..." Jack said.

"Its alright, I just got you back for it anyhow" he smirked

Then Jack caught on to the way Tony and Michelle kept glancing at one another, trying to touch each other here and there, just for contact - but trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"Aww, look at you two, cant keep your hands off each other," Jack said.

Tony and Michelle looked at him startled by this comment. Everyone at the party laughed and Tony and Michelle looked at each other and shrugged.

Soon they broke out the alcohol and things got interesting. "Jack you sure you should be drinking because correct me if I'm wrong but every medication I have ever taken has told me 'DO NOT TAKE WITH ALCOHOL' and I'm sure they have you on pretty strong meds." Tony said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine" he said confidentially as he stumbled to the couch.

By 10 o'clock Jack and a few of the other guests were quite drunk "Jack, if you keep double-dippin I'm gonna smack you!" Tony said wagging his finger.

"Oh yeah! weyl nanner nanner boo boo stick you head in doo doo aymayda!" he said giggling like a girl.

Jack continued this drunken argument as Michelle watched and laughed. That was until there was a knock at the door. It was Trevor. She opened the door a little and told him "Trevor I'm sorry I am kinda busy right now"

"Having a party?" he asked

"No, I mean kinda, more of a get together now can you please go." she pleaded as he craned his neck to try and see inside.

Trevor was trying his hardest to get inside, but Michelle was trying her hardest to keep him out. "Michelle, please? Just hear me out... babes, listen..." He droned on.

"Look Trevor, we're over, I'm dating someone new, and we were finished months ago, lets just leave it at that"

This new information to Trevor didn't seem like the good kind, "Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend? The man from the park?"

"Yes, now can you please go" She attempted to shut the door, but he put his foot in the way.

"Michelle, I know you were carrying my baby..."

This shocked her at first she didn't know what to say, but she quickly composed herself "Well then since you are so smart you should well know that it didn't happen" she said trying to shut the door.

"What do you mean?" he asked angrily

"A month in a half in I had a miscarriage" she said trying hard to shut the door.

"How?" he asked both hurt and shocked

"I..I went…" she took a breath "things happen," she said looking down.

"You went on one of those missions didn't you?" he asked getting angry

"I didn't know at the time!" she said

"You killed my baby because of your job!?" he yelled. Tony perked up at his and walked over.

"Stop! Leave!" she yelled her eyes were watering up. With one push Tony slammed the door shut, and dead-bolted it.

"What was that about?" Tony asked. Michelle looked around trying very hard to hold back tears, but failed miserably. She started sobbing and fell into Tony's chest. The room fell silent and everyone looked at them sympathetically, yet confused. Tony held her… not sure what to do. He smiled at the guests. He took a few steps back and leaned against the wall-she followed never letting her head heave his chest.

A few minutes later he walked her through the now quiet party into her bedroom, and laid her on the bed. "Baby? I am gonna go downstairs and show all our guests out, then I'll be back."

"No" she said, "I don't wan to ruin the party. Just give me a few minutes."

"You sure?" he asked stroking her cheek

"I'm sure," she said as she kissed him and he went back down to the party.

Michelle sat in her room, just thinking about her conversation Trevor. She hadn't told anyone about her miscarriage, ever! No one knew she was ever pregnant and she wanted to keep it that way, partly because it was her fault she lost the baby, going out on the field - although she didn't know she was pregnant at the time, she still blames herself. She wondered how Trevor had found out? It didn't matter though, she just wanted Tony, but she still had a party going on. She decided to clean herself up and head downstairs. She headed downstairs and a bunch of her girlfriends came running over.

"Chelle, sweetie, what happened?"

"What was Trev doing here?"

"Are you okay?"

This was all getting too much for Michelle, everything went blurry and she passed out...

Tony turned around to see her fall and ran over to her just in time to stop her head from hitting the table. "Oh my god!!!" ""Oh no Michelle!" "She fainted!" all these things were being yelled as Tony cradled her head in his arms and felt for a pulse. She was still breathing lightly, and had a faint pulse. Tony looked at everyone and thought he should give a statement. "Everyone calm down. Michelle..." he started, god this was hard "Well before when" he didn't know how much to tell them or how to say it. "I need to get her to the hospital" Tony picked up Michelle in his arms and carried her out to the car leaving the party silent.

All of a sudden Jack started. "Tony and Michelle were attacked a few days ago and Michelle experienced some severe head trauma. They were both injured and in the hospital for a couple days. I know to most of you this is news but sadly its true. If you all would like you can leave your phone numbers with me and I will call you when Michelle is able to have visitors." All the guests left their numbers, headed home, and Jack was off to the hospital.

Tony was on the way to the hospital with Michelle - again. He wanted for them to just have a few days together, un-interrupted, and alone. Just them. Sudden thoughts hit Tony "What if she doesn't want to be with me now?" Of course its not Tony's fault, but in his mind - it makes sense. After all in all Michelle's life she hasn't been in this much trouble, not even when she had to do field work in CTU, and now, when she first gets together with Tony - things go wrong. There was a lot of roadwork and Tony was finding it hard concentrating on the road and Michelle. But eventually after much stress and traffic, they arrived at the hospital - again!

The emergency room. Not Tony's favorite place, with Michelle in his arms he looked around the room frantically. He went up to the counter. "She fainted" Tony said

"Ok I'll need you to fill out these forms and....." she started

"No! No forms she needs to get in now!" Tony yelled "I'm a federal agent I have priority" Tony hated demanding special treatment but this time it wasn't for him it was for Michelle, and she deserved nothing but special treatment.

"Fine sir but I do need her background info" she said

"What do you need to know?"

"Has she ever been here before?" she asked

"We practically live here"

"Has she ever been treated here?"

"Yes"… wasn't that obvious?

"Was she born in this hospital?"

"Forget it" he ran back out to his car with Michelle still securely in his arms "CTU medical here we come"

Tony was at CTU medical within minutes, why he hadn't come here in the first place was beyond him. He took Michelle in and told Tom one of the docs to see to Michelle right away.

Tom followed Tony - who was still holding Michelle- into the medical room. "Okay so what happened Mr. Almeida?" Tom asked, Tony gave him the look as if to say "Its Tony"

"Well she just collapsed at the party," Tony explained, very briefly.

"She collapsed? What happened, was there a fight, has she had any strong medication, high stress?" Tom asked digging for more information.

"Um..., she was only at the hospital a while ago for head injuries, that might have something to do with it" Tony tried

"What exactly happened?" Tom asked, deciding it best to start from the beginning.

"Well, she had the accident a few days ago, head injuries, treated at the hospital, went home, friends threw her a party, her ex came, she got stressed, she was confronted by lots of friends and then collapsed" Tony briefed

Tom looked over Michelle, "Ok, Tony I think she has just fainted from the stress, she'll be fine, she'll wake up in her own time, just take her home, and don't panic so much, analyze the situation first, think about it, don't panic straight away" Tom lectured.

Tony smiled, "Thanks, it's just hard not too" he explained.

"I understand"

Tony thanked him again, picked Michelle up, and put her in the car - heading home.

Tony was driving home. It was silent. He could breathe. He looked over at his dream come true and thought 'Man this has been hell, yet she is so worth it and I would do it over and over to keep her safe' he smiled at this insanity.

Tonight when he arrived to what he now called "home" there was no hesitation he unlocked the door with her keys he had took her straight upstairs noticing someone had cleaned up from the party 'she's got good friends' he thought. He laid her down in her bed stripped to his boxers and climbed in with her. She immediately reacted by snuggling to him. Both slept well that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Michelle opened her eyes very slowly, everything was a bit of a blur and she had a banging headache, she felt warm, warmer than usual, and very cozy. She snuggled up next to the body holding her close. 'Wait? A body, who's in my bed?' Michelle began thinking. She turned her head seeing Tony - well that was obvious she should have known! Who else would be in her bed! Michelle started day dreaming which then led to her thinking about yesterday, which then led to her noticing she only remembers half of her day...

Tony slowly opened his eyes "How are you feeling angel?"

"Uh my head hurts, but its no big deal" she lied "but what bothers me is I can't remember my afternoon yesterday." she said.

"Well something upset you quite a bit and you were crying and I took you upstairs then you came back down to the party and...."he was saying

"Party?" she asked

Realizing how much she had forgot he said "Oh sweetheart" he kissed her forehead "Ok, we came home and stumbled in the door and...."

"Stumbled?" she asked.

"We were kinda making out, and...."he began again.

"We were making out?" she asked giggling.

"Michelle I wouldn't lie now will you let me get through the story?"

"I'll be quiet"

"So your friends threw you a surprise party" he started

"They saw us making out!?" she asked part excited part embarrassed.

"Michelle quiet, yes but only for a second. Then everyone said hi you introduced me and the party was going fine."

"So what happened?" Tony eyed her warningly "Oops sorry I'll shut up"

Tony gave her a quick peck on the lips and continued.

"Well that guy came, um... Trevor or something?" Michelle's eyes widened at his name, and Tony took a note of that - obviously there was more to them than she let on - but if she didn't want to share just yet it was fine with him, for now.

Michelle nodded as signal for him to carry on. "And I missed most of your conversation with him, but I saw you struggling trying to keep him out, so I came over to assist... and you were talking about a baby?" He said puzzled, wondering if she cared to explain, but she stayed silent. "So I just shut the door and kept him out, I asked you what it was about but you were really emotional, so I took you upstairs..."

Tony told her the rest of the day and what happened, including the billionth trip to the hospital! She giggled followed by a sweet "Aww, are you too protective of me?" when Tony told her about how he panicked to quickly and all that had happened was she fainted. But that was about all the response he got out of her for the entire recap of yesterday.

"So..." Tony smiled, "Care to tell me what this stuff about the baby is all about... while were you know, on this subject..." he asked.

Michelle looked sideways and down then looked straight up into his eyes. Her's were starting to fill. "I uh" she cleared her throat "That night he proposed he uh…well we"

"Slept together?" Tony hoped he wasn't assuming too much.

"Uhm well yeah" she said regret and shame all over her face, she had obviously not been ready "Well you remember the Randall mission I went on?"

"Yeah" he scratched the side of his head in thought "You took down 6 men and the last one attacked you from behind, you killed him but he messed you up pretty bad especially your abdom.... oh no… did you lose it?!" he said shock in his face

Michelle nodded, trying to be strong and forcing herself to keep her tears back.

Tony cringed at the thought of Michelle being with someone else, but he was there for her, obviously. He scooted up to her body and pulled her in close, 'it's okay sweetheart' he said over and over.

"But do you know what the bad thing is?" She whispered

Tony shook his head "In a way I killed my own baby - and when I found out I lost it, I was slightly happy that I wasn't pregnant anymore..." and then she began to cry.

Tony understood, she didn't want to be pregnant with Trevor's baby, especially if they weren't together anymore.

Michelle started sobbing a little "I can't even believe I slept with him, I didn't even want to" she got angrier "I hate it that he took advantage of me" she slowed down and looked him in the eyes "that's why I couldn't stand the thought of taking advantage of you when we were in holding for drugging Chappelle"

He remembered how she refused to 'throw him under the bus' even when he was sure any other person would have taken the offer. It made sense. He was learning so much about her, her habits, her likes and dislikes but most of all the reasons behind her actions. It made him fall for her so much more

The two of them sat there for a while, just holding each other, when Michelle broke the silence. "I wish I hadn't ya know..." she muttered, not really making sense.

"You wish you hadn't what honey?" Tony prompted

"Well, I wish I hadn't slept with him, I know it sounds, I dunno lame, but the first person that I slept with I wanted to ya know, be with them forever - I don't wanna be the kind of girl that sleeps around..." she droned off.

"I'm sure we all go through that stage, we all make mistakes, but hopefully the next person you sleep with you will be with forever," he said, kissing her forehead.

She smiled.

He smiled back at her. 'She's so beautiful when she smiles' he thought silently to himself' as he leaned forward for a gentle, tender kiss.

"So um... my next partner, you think I should be with him for forever?" she asked cheekily.

Tony raised his eyebrows, and put on a thoughtful expression, "Well I dunno...?" he replied in the same cheeky manner.

"I think that in my ideal world me and this man that I...." Michelle started with a smile

"Man?" Tony asked

"Yes this dead foxy handsome man that I love with all my heart..."

"All of it?" Tony asked knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"Well I think that I would love to spend the rest of my life with him" she said shyly

"What are you trying to say?" Tony said a little more seriously

Michelle smiled shyly again, and shrugged her shoulders, its was definitely too early to confess all her feelings, so she settled with "I just love you, is all" she explained.

Tony smiled and leant to give her a kiss. She leaned in too and met him half way, as they shared a very intense passionate kiss.

The doorbell rang. They kept going, ignoring it but then rung again and again impatiently. Tony pulled away "you better get that"

"I don't want to " she whined

"Fine I will," he said heading out of the room and down the hallway

"Ooo a sexy man answering the door for me what will the person at the door think?" she called playful.

"They'll think 'Wow she has great taste in guys'" he chuckled as he got closer tot he door he heard

"MICHELLE DESSLER I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!!!" Tony rolled his eyes and thought 'Oh god this Trevor jerk, I guess she hasn't always had a great taste in men'.

Tony opened the door, "What do you want now?" Tony asked,

"You again, your the one who slammed the door in my face last time" Trevor huffed.

"Want do you want?" Tony repeated putting emphasis on each word.

"To speak to my wife!" Trevor shouted, followed by, "Michelle, Michelle! I need to talk to you, Michelle"

"Hey, chill, she doesn't want to see you right now, and frankly I don't blame her, and I don't want her seeing you anyway! Also, your wife? Are you in denial, she was your fiancé for a few hours!" Tony yelled.

"NO SHES IN DENIAL!! I know she loves me she's just to scared to admit it!" he said pointing his finger in Tony's face.

This guy was really starting to piss Tony off. He pushed Trevor's finger out of the way "Scared of what?! She is a grown woman who can take care of herself!"

"She's scared of you! She is scared you'll hurt her!" He said red in the face

"She is a federal agent she has no problem defending herself! And YOU are the only one hurting her" Tony slammed the door, and Trevor smiled, he had all the evidence he needed to take Tony to court for intimidation all he had to do is take the recording he just made and mix up the words.

Tony headed upstairs as he walked in the door she threw herself into his arms "I am sooo sorry about him! So sorry you shouldn't have to it was my mistake..."

"No" he said putting a finger over her lips "You're not alone anymore. I am here to help you get past this. Forever. "

"Your just so lovely Tony" Michelle said giving him a kiss, "But, I do think I should talk to him - you know tell him, from me, face to face - that its over, it might help" Michelle said.

Tony didn't seem too happy about her having to see her insane ex again, but was supportive to her decision nonetheless.

"I'll call him now and tell him to come back for a minute because I want to be done with him and on with my life because there are so much more important things" she looked him straight in the eyes. She picked up the phone and dialed his number "Hi Trevor, it's Michelle. We need to talk so can you..."

"No sorry don't have time I am busy, bye" he hung up

Michelle looked at Tony as she hung up the phone "He said he's too busy"

"What?" Tony said

"It doesn't make sense," she said thinking.

They both sat together on the sofa, thinking about Trevor, it just didn't fit. He really wanted to see Michelle, he had a fit about not being able to, and when she invites him over to talk he declines? Its definitely messed up.

"So, have you made any sense of it?" Michelle asked.

Tony shook his head, "Maybe he's just playing hard-to-get, like he thinks you want him back now so he's playing it cool?" Tony suggested,

"No that's not Trevor at all, he would usually have jumped at the chance to come over, especially with how he's been acting these last few months"

They decided to let it go for a while, it couldn't be important or anything serious, Trevor could never think for himself anyway, so they decided on a movie, Never been kissed - a perfect romantic comedy.

The next morning she got dressed and dropped him off at his house "Meet ya at CTU!" she said blowing him a kiss. When she arrived she walked in and Chloe rushed up to her. "Michelle you look horrible," she said giving her a sympathetic look.

"Uh… thanks?" Michelle said completely confused

"I heard from Julie in IT she heard from your best friend, and I told everyone so don't worry people will probably be real easy on you today considering what you've been through" Chloe said smiling as if proud of herself.

Michelle was so confused. "Heard what?"

"Your domestic violence… uh… problem" she said

"What are you _talking_ about!? against Trevor?"

"Against Tony" Chloe said. Michelle had no idea what to say as Tony walked up behind her and all eyes were on them.


	7. Chapter 7

Michelle and Tony exchanged confused glances, and then Tony spoke up "Okay everyone, I don't know what the commotion is but back to work" Tony looked at Michelle and smiled warmly, and looking at the rest of CTU and rolling his eyes, making her laugh. Chloe whispered to Michelle "Its okay, you don't have to hide it, we know, you don't need to stay with him, were all behind you" Michelle frowned and headed up to Tony.

She walked in and started right away "What's this whole thing going on with this domestic violence suit against you?"

"What domestic violence suit?" he asked

"I don't know but people down there say they know about his domestic violence thing I am suing you for."

"What?" Tony said, "I'm lost"

"Chloe told me that everyone thinks you beat me up and I am suing you," she said

"Where did this come from?" Tony asked

"I don't know, thats what I'm saying, I know as much as you do..." Michelle said trailing off as she began to get lost in thought. "Chloe told me about it" She started, looking at Tony as he picked up his phone dialing her extension.

"Chloe, can you come up here please" Michelle watched Tony's face frown "Just get up here now Chloe" Tony said firmly.

Minutes later Chloe arrived in his office.

Chloe walked in with a stern strong look on her face "Stand back Michelle, I can take this"

Michelle had to bite her tongue.

"Tony first off I think it's wrong that you hurt Michelle and that you hurt her so bad that she fainted" Tony looked shocked "Yeah I saw the hospital records I am not stupid" with that she walked out proudly.

"What?" Tony and Michelle asked each other in unison as the door shut. "What is she goin on about? What hospital records? The only hospital records could be the ones from when Carrie went all psychotic," Tony said.

"I don't know but we need to find out how all of this got to CTU anyway" Michelle said

Michelle went down to her computer to check her medical records… then she realized what was going on. She ran back up to his office.

"Tony it's Trevor" Michelle said

"What?"

"I think Trevor is doing this, I looked at my medical records and the records say I went to the hospital a few days ago for passing out, with an unknown cause… 'probable emotion stress' "

"Wait so when you passed out at your party, Trevor made it seem like it was because of me being abusive towards you?" Tony asked, trying to understand it.

"Yes, I think so"

"Well, that'll be easy to prove, there were loads of witnesses at your party, besides, at the moment its all just rumors, nothing serious going on about it, so we just tell everyone what we know, and if worst comes to the worst at least we have witnesses" Tony explained.

"Okay" Michelle said, nodding her head - showing her understanding.

"I guess I'll just tell Chloe then" Michelle smiled

He chuckled "Yeah just tell Chloe and everyone else in CTU will know by the end of the day"

"By lunch" she added

"That Chloe O'Brian is a fast mover " they both erupted into laughter

"Talking to Chloe O'Brian is like talking into a microphone," they laughed harder.

"I'll see ya" Michelle said.

Michelle headed downstairs, and noticed a few men gathered together in what looked like cop outfits, cops? What were they doing here? CTU agents are higher up than them, so what business is it of theirs to come here?

Michelle headed down, and passed Chloe, "I need to talk to you in sec" And they she rushed straight off towards the cops.

"What's going on?" Michelle said to the men

"Are you Michelle Dessler?" they asked

"Yeah"

"We are glad to see that you are ok, where is Tony Almeida?"

Michelle sighed. "Look this is all a mistake okay, my ex boyfriend, fiancé, whatever, is just being silly pathetic and immature trying to frame my current boyfriend for being abusive - but its not true. Do I look like I've been abused!?" Michelle said.

"Yes ma'am we understand what your saying, but the thing is, most abused women don't admit to it… they suffer in silence. We're here to help."

"Okay you don't seem to be listening to me, I haven't been abused, especially not by Tony Almeida!" She began shouting.

"Well, yes, okay, whatever you say ma'am, but we still need to talk to him"

Michelle sighed, and flung her arms in the air, "Do I _seriously_ look like I've been abused? I'm a federal agent! Do you think I'd suffer in silence? It used to be my job to help women like that!!!"

The men just tried to ignore her, and walk past, but Michelle was having none of it. "Well?" She yelled.

"Well yes actually you do look like an abuse victim… you have several bruises, hospital records, you're awfully stressed, it all fits," He explained.

Then she heard the most calming thing "It's ok Michelle" she looked up to the top of the stair and saw him, he started to walk down and the officers went right up to him.

"Tony Almeida we are gonna have to take you into custody as it seems you are a direct threat to Michelle Dessler's well-being" they took his arm.

"What!?" she yelled

"Tony Almeida you are under arrest, anything you say can and will be held against you…" they started to recite.

"Michelle, it'll all be sorted out. Just calm down sweetie" he said, but Michelle was not ready to let this go.

"Okay" She let out a deep breath, she wasn't going to yell, she was going to deal with this calm and professionally, like she always does, minus the incident with Tony in the hallway.

"Even if Tony was abusing me, which he's not. It would be up to me to press charges? Am I right?" She asked to officer.

"Yes in a way miss, but it seems your having a slight case of denial, because we have substantial evidence that your being abused" She sighed again, took a deep breath, calm Michelle, just stay calm.

"Who filed this suit?" she asked diplomatically.

"Your husband" they said confidently.

"Problem one" she said calmly then yelled "I'm not married!" she paused "Was his named Trevor Lawrence?" they nodded "There's your victim in denial!" her eyes were starting to tear she was so angry, and upset.

"Chelle calm down." her eyes soften and she looked at him… so much for staying calm.

"Okay" The officers said, and they walked a few meters away to talk to one another in private. They let Tony go, and he ran straight towards Michelle.

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to panic so much, it would have been sorted out eventually, they couldn't have sent me down for it" He said, "You said it yourself, Trevor was the one who planned it all" He laughed.

"I was trying to stay calm" She blushed.

"Yeah, well... you did a great job at it" He said a little too enthusiastically, and then he laughed, "Look Chelle, you cant always stay calm in situations, you can fall apart and panic sometimes, I'll be here to catch you" He said sweetly. And at that Michelle pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

By this time everyone in CTU was staring. The officers too. One of them walked over and tapped Tony on the shoulder. "Uh Mr. Almeida we are not gonna take you in right now but we do request that you stay in the Los Angeles area until this is taken to trial"

"OK, thank you officer" he said shaking his hand.

As he officers left, everyone still stood there, staring. "Okay people, You heard the officers, they're not taking me in..." He said. But nobody moved. "Okay, so back to work" He said firmly. And the office gossip began.

Tony smiled gently at Michelle and headed back to his office. She looked around realizing what scene she had just made, but it was worth it that he got to stay. She headed back over to her station, as she sat there staring at the screen she replayed that last few minutes over in her mind. She was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Dessler"

"You look like a zombie," he said with a smile

"Yeah I probably do," she said smiling

"We have to go over filling old positions, and compile a list of interviewees," he said

"Ok, I'll meet you in the situation room"

Michelle walked into the situation room, she glanced around and took a seat and then asked, "Where are Chappelle and Jack?"

"Hey to you too" Tony smiled.

"Sorry, I just want to get this over and get you to myself" She whined.

"Really..." Tony said cheekily.

Michelle replied with a cheeky smile and a nod, "So where are they?" She asked again.

"Ah, yeah, they're not, coming, the rest of it is up to us" He said with a finalizing nod.

"Great" she said sitting down

"Ok so Jack just had to fill one major position which he has done with a woman named Chloe O'Brian," he said reading a paper in front of him.

"And what a catch she was" Michelle said rolling her eyes.

"She's good at what she does," Tony said

"How many major positions do we have to fill?"

"3" he said "But one I think I already have done"

"Who?" she asked

"Kim Bauer"

She raised her eyebrows, then her head, "Kim? Kim Bauer? Where did that come from, she's like, well..." Michelle shook her head, "I dunno, just a shock, I mean why does Kim want to work in a place that got her mom killed?" Michelle asked.

"Well I think a lot of it is Jacks doing - so he can look out for her more, but also she's quite good with computer skills, she enjoys it, and if it was me I'd want to help this place so that what happened to Kim didn't happen to anyone else, maybe that's what she's doing"

Michelle smiled, "Or maybe your reading too much into it and all she wants is revenge"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Someone needs to go home" She smiled at him,

"I'm fine" She announces.

"Uh huh" Tony says.

"Ok well I have three interviewees for the two positions remaining. There's this guy from FBI Gael Ortega, uh Adam Kauffman, and a James Radwell." he said looking up from the paper.

She rolled her eyes and the intercom came on "Tony I have a call for you on line 2" the woman said

"Ok thanks" he picked up the phone

"Hello again Tony" he heard a familiar voice say "Seems as though last time we spoke you didn't respect me." there was a pause "But now you know what I'm capable of" the line went dead. Tony looked over at an obviously bored Michelle and slowly hung up.

Michelle was still not really concentrating, that meeting was sooo boring it felt like her brain had turned to goo and dribbled out of her ear. But needless to say, she still noticed the pale color of Tony skin tone.

"Tony?" Michelle asked

Tony shook his head, looked at Michelle and said, "It was him"

"Who Trevor?" she said sitting straight up, suddenly interested. "What did he say? Talk to me"

"They are threatening me. They think they can take me to court and win, and if they have a good lawyer they might be able to" he said looking up at her.

"Oh my god" Michelle said putting her hand to her forehead "Trevor is a lawyer....and a good one at that"

"So what do we do?" Michelle asked, panicking again. Tony - obviously panicking too, seeing how it was life on the line, was trying to stay calm - for Michelle's sake.

"Uhm... Well, I don't know, maybe we should get in touch with the police and explain the phone call, they could check the logs..." Tony stopped himself. "Wait we're cops, practically, we'll just gather all the evidence to prove my innocence and Trevor is guilty, and give it in, play Trevor at his own game" Tony suggested.

Michelle smiled "Okay where do we start?"

"What? I have to come up with the plans too? It was my idea" He fake-whined. They both laughed. Of course they could get through this, their basic training was this sort of stuff.

"Ok well this shouldn't be too hard" Tony said

"You don't know Trevor" Michelle said becoming more serious "When he wants something he will stop at nothing to get it"

"Don't worry 'Chelle" he said putting his hand on top of hers "We have the truth on our side"

Michelle sighed and rolled her eyes, she knew she wasn't going to win, but she knew she right at the same time. "I need some air Tony, maybe its all signs we shouldn't be together, I mean first its not protocol, second Carrie goes psycho, then I collapse, then Trevor does this, it just seems like its never going to end!" Michelle cried, getting very frustrated. Tony just pulled her in very a comforting hug, to which she embraced back.

"It's like the whole world's against us! Why does this have to be so hard?"

"I don't know. All I know is I am willing to face anything with you because this just feels so right." he said.

"Why doesn't he just leave me alone?" she asked pulling away to look him in the eyes.

"I don't think he wants to let go" Tony said sadly

"But it's not his decision. I don't belong to him, he can't control Me." she was getting even more frustrated

"Alright I think we've had enough for today" he said pulling her up to stand "Lets get out of here" he said with a smile.

"Ok" she said

"I'll meet you in the car" he said as eh headed to his office to pack up.

Michelle hurried to her computer to log off and sign out. When she arrived at her computer she had new e-mail from treva220. Michelle rolled her eyes and opened it,

"I need to talk to you, you know what I can do so I suggest you come see me. I think I deserve one chance to talk to you considering you murdered my child, which can also come out in court, but it doesn't have to. I am not here to work against you just to make you realize your true feelings

-Trevor"

Michelle didn't feel anything for Trevor, well except for that pure hatred burning in her stomach, but as she read the email she realized she had a few unfallen tears in her eyes. She suspected it was because he brought up her child, their child - the way he put it, it wasn't like that, she didn't mean to hurt her baby. And as Michelle thought about that the

She wiped them away, pushed print, logged off and headed out the door, this was becoming too much. She got in the car keeping her head down.

"Ready to go?" Tony said happily, he turned to look at her and that's when he realized she was crying. "Michelle what happened?" she handed him the copy of the e-mail she had printed to him.

Michelle watched as Tony read the email, a look of pure hatred crossing his face. He put the email down, and looked at Michelle, taking her hand in his. "Chelle, I know this is horrible - but there is no need to worry, I'm here, I'll protect you, he cannot do a thing and plus this is evidence towards our charges against him" He explained. Michelle nodded, she felt better already Tony was right.

They started driving down the road when Michelle's phone rang. The number was unrecognized she answered "Dessler"

"Don't you mean Lawrence?"

"Trevor?"

"You get my e-mail?" he said ignoring her question

"Yes" Michelle cleared her throat, "I did"

"Good, then where shall we meet?" He asked smugly.

"Just leave me alone, were not meeting okay, I want nothing to do with you, so just leave me alone, if not leave Tony alone at least."

"Fine" Was all Trevor said, that definitely wasn't right.

"You'll back off?" I said in disbelief

"Let's just put it this way I'll keep my answer of _'yes'_ the way you keep yours," he said

"I had no idea what I was saying when I said yes, that's not fair, and it's not fair to Tony that...Trevor?...Trevor?" she snapped the phone shut "Damn it he hung up on me.. oh well at least I don't have to talk to him." She looked over at Tony who was concentrating on the road, she figured he must have known who it was so she stayed silent.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and as they pulled up, Tony turned towards me, "Look Chelle, I don't know what he said to you on the phone, but you look as white as a ghost, but all I'm saying is, don't worry about it he cant do anything" Tony assured Michelle. 'You don't quite know Trevor like I do' Michelle thought to herself.

Once they were in the house Tony began to talk again "Michelle you look terrified are you ok? You tired, hungry, thirsty?" he said

"No just terrified" she whispered. "Because this isn't over." Just then there was a knock at the door Tony answered it.

"Tony Almeida? Good. We are LAPD we came to take you in, our chief has overruled your previous officer's decision. I'll need you to come with me without argument. Anything you say can and will be..." the officer said.

"No you can't take him" Michelle said appearing in the doorway.

"We have orders to follow" the officer stated.

"Then take me too" the officer shook his head no but Michelle pressed on "Would you like me to go out and shoot someone first or are you gonna just take me?"

"Sorry ma'am you can't come too, this is official LAPD work"

She forced a fake laugh, "Yeah, sure, You take me, or I'll just follow you in, and believe me you'll let me in if you know what's good for you" Michelle threatened.

"Fine, take her with us" He said to his back up.

Once they were in the police car. Michelle reached for Tony's hand.

"No touching" the officer in the passenger seat said.

Michelle gave him an ugly look and said, "This is ridiculous Tony. It's not fair that Trevor can just make up stories and get his way, but don't worry I am not leaving your side. I am so sorry I got you in to this because if it wasn't for me-"

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be so happy. I am happier in this situation with you rather than having a normal day without you. You're worth it and you don't have to come you… should go home and sleep."

"No, because I just know he'll come back and I don't know how far he's willing to go for-"

"Are you saying you feel he is a threat to your well-being" Tony said extra loud to ensure the officers could hear.

Michelle frowned, and then understood, "Yes, Tony I'm so worried, I can't go home, I don't know how far he'll go, who knows what he's capable of" Michelle said.

The second police officer turned and looked at the other trying to be discrete. Tony and Michelle pretended not to notice. "Sweetheart has he threatened you?"

"He keeps coming to my house demanding I come out, calling, me and sending me e-mails. He said 'you know what I can do' to me and I don't know what that is supposed to mean."

"Do you feel violated or uncomfortable?" Tony asked spoon-feeding her the lines the officers wanted to hear.

"Actually I am kinda scared" Michelle admitted looking down.

The police officers were pretending not to listen, but this did involve police, and this situation was something they felt they should help with, it was in fact part of there day to job.

So with that one of the police officers turned around, "Ma'am, I'm sorry we couldn't help but over hear that you feel scared and uncomfortable about this Trevor guy, its our protocol to now check this guy out, is that what you want?" Michelle looked over to Tony, Tony just stared back, and Michelle nodded at the officer.

The officer picked up his walkie-talkie and made the call to his office. As they rode the rest of the way they sat in silence. Tony and Michelle's eyes were locked; there was no need for words.


End file.
